undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Snipes/Issue 15
This Is Issue 15 of Meet The Snipes. This Issue is told from Superior's POV. Issue 15 ---- 1 Day before the outbreak I stand in the middle of my living room, cleaning out the blood that found its way onto my shotgun. I grab the towel from next to me and clean the barrel, I take out the towel and see the piece I used full of blood. I grab another end of the towel and get ready to clean the trigger, I quickly check if the safety is on, yep it is. I swipe the towel through the trigger, then I grab another end of the towel and clean whatever I missed. I probably shouldn’t have dropped my shotgun on the raid yesterday. Just then there’s a knock on my door, I grip the shotgun in my hand and I walk towards the door. I grab the handle and twist it, and then I open the door. In front of me stands one of the men of my gang. I probably should have mentioned, I am the leader of a gang, and we usually raid places we suspect are full of money, the more the merrier. “Boss, the snitch is on the run, he’s moving to rendezvous 4 with the rivals.” He says. “Good job finding this out Ralph, now let’s go get his ass.” I say, walking towards my motorcycle. “But Boss wait, if we just go there regularly they will kill us, we should sneak in, don’t some of them live near here. We could steal their clothes and sneak over there.” Ralph says. “Nice job pointing that out Ralph, but next time, trying to be less of an ass wouldn’t hurt.” I say, and I get on top of my motorcycle. “I would say something, but you’re the Boss so I won’t” Ralph says, and he gets on top of his motorcycle. “Good, means you learned something about respect, now let’s go get the stuff from those bitches. I want to get the snitch already.” I say, and I twist the handle of the motorcycle, and it starts up. I back up, and then I drive towards the place where the rivals are hiding, we just got to fuck their shit up and get their clothes. They wear bandanas, so all we got to do it cover our faces with a bandana, and we are in the clear. I look at the road, I miss just driving regularly, without having to do something right after. One of these days I’m just going to go out for a drive, I love feeling the wind through the stubble of mine I call hair. I stop the motorcycle when we finally arrive to the house. I get off the motorcycle and I grip my shotgun, I slowly walk up to the house when I see two lasers fall on my chest. I stop in my track, these snipers are inexperienced by the looks of it. I quickly look up, and shoot at both of the snipers. The lasers quickly fall down, along with the snipers. I walk down to the snipers, and I quickly look up and shoot the two men at the door holding rifles at me. Both of them collapse, and I look back at Ralph. “Well, you choose, want to be a sniper or a dumbass.” I say, smiling a little. “A smile from the Superior, I got to document this, I’ve just seen the impossible.” Ralph says. “Shut up, now choose one of these people, I already chose mine.” I say, and I grab one of the bodies in front of me. I remove the man’s coat and bandana, I take out a slip of paper in it. ‘Rendezvous point 4 is compromised, moving snitch to rendezvous point 5.’ It reads. “Looks like we are going to rendezvous point 5 now instead, that’s where snitch has been moved.” I say. I grab my shotgun from the ground, and I wrap the bandana around the top of my mouth. I walk to my motorcycle and I turn it on. “Well let’s go Ralph.” I say, while Ralph slowly puts on the snipers clothes. Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues